<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart On A Chain by Cozy_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961238">Heart On A Chain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee'>Cozy_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink-meme, Gentle Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tenderness, Top Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink-meme prompt; Anything with Sam as a bottom. A very eager bottom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart On A Chain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the bedroom, lost in pleasure, with a soft, breathy moan, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him tighter as his hips picked up their pace. Sam kisses the breath out of Dean, Dean's thick cock spreading his hole wide and sending goosebumps rushing over Sam's body. </p><p>“Love you, baby brother,” Dean whispered adoringly, and Sam closed his eyes and let his brother’s tender words warm his heart. Dean gave a deep slow grind of his hips, his cock spreading Sam’s wide, and Sam threw his head back, quivering from head to toe. “Feel good, Sammy?” Dean rocked his hips again, rutting slowly inside Sam. “Like that, baby?”</p><p>Sam, unable to get the words out, feels his heart skip a beat. He rolled his hips and met Dean’s thrust, his fingers lacing with Dean’s as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. Dean rocked back, sliding out just the tiniest bit before shoving back in, humming into Sam's skin as he started to grind faster. Dean's cock sliding in and out sent sparks through every bit of Sam's body; his toes curled, and his thighs spread wider, taking Dean deeper.</p><p>He grabs Dean's hips, encouraging Dean to move quicker, the pleasure growing in intensity as they moved in sync. Dean thrust his hips faster, his cock ramming in and out of Sam’s lube-slick hole, the flesh clinging to the inner walls snuggly.</p><p>As their breathing becomes rougher and hearts beat quicker, Dean’s pace becomes steadfast, his hand slips between them and his fingers clasp the hard flesh, he strokes over Sam’s shaft and squeezes firmly as his thumb slides through the moisture at the tip. </p><p>Sam gasps, his throbbing cock twitches and his hole clenching around Dean’s cock moving in and out of him; too caught up in the pleasure swarming their bodies, a flurry of fumbling hands and biting kisses and hips grinding faster and faster until their bodies explode with pleasure.</p><p>Dean winds Sam up until he's a whimpering, shaky mess of limbs, enjoying the little stutters and breathless moans that tumble from Sam’s soft, pink lips. Dean’s fingers found their way to Sam’s cock and he stroked Sam with a slow perfect grip, palm slip-sliding up and down, pre-cum smearing along his length and smoothing the way for rough callused hands. Dean kissed Sam's lips, swallowing Sam’s moan as his sibling pushed back against him.</p><p>His hips buck as his balls tighten, and he cries out Sam’s name, coming as shivers quiver down his spine; Sam feels the warm heat inside him as his thighs shake, Dean's cum soaking him slick and wet. When Deans worship his skin with biting kisses, Sam feels hot all over. </p><p>When Sam came, when he could no longer hold back the tide of heated bliss, he moaned Dean’s name like a heavenly prayer as he came, his entire body locking down and his muscles tensing as the pleasure shot through him like a streak of lighting.</p><p>They fall into each other, boneless and pleasantly aching, Dean’s cock softens inside Sam’s heat, blankets and sheets ruffled as they snuggle up together. The bed is so soft and the gentle brush of Dean’s fingertips over Sam’s skin is calming, Sam is nearly lost to sleep and sweet dreams before he is rouses awake to the feel of his brother’s soft, sweet lips pressing a kiss to his forehead and the gentle words, “I love you, Sammy.” </p><p>Eyelashes flutter softly as Sam smiles, cuddling up a little tighter to Dean. His brother picks up his hand gently and moves it over his heart, still holding his hand with their fingers intertwined. Gazing up at his brother, Sam’s heart skips a beat in his chest when Dean gives him a little sweet smile that is tender and full of devoted love. </p><p>Dean’s eyes close as he leans into kiss his brother, so soft and tender, touching Sam’s waiting mouth feather-lightly as if he were a precious china doll. He gives a soft sigh at the sensation and leans into the touch. </p><p>“I love you, Dean,” Sam whispers, giving him a loving kiss as his big brother holds him tenderly.  </p><p>♥ END ♥</p><p>
  <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=20046#t20046">Written for this prompt!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>